Raijuu Released
by XSapphirexXxRoseX
Summary: The 6 tailed Bijuu escapes from the Sealing Statue. The Akatsuki members must now work together to catch it. AD, might be some OOCness and a lot of imagination.
1. Short Prologue

This is a requested story by Ayase Reincarnated. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Short Prologue 

In a big cave, under a mountain, ten people were stood, each on separate fingers of a statue. The statue was of a face with nine eyes, five of which were already open, and the sixth eye was slowly opening. The head met the shoulders which were above the ground and the arms from the elbows up were also out of the ground.

So this is back to where the ten members of Akatsuki are each on a finger or thumb. The two members on the thumbs are Konan and Leader-sama, also known as Pein. Leader-sama is covered in a shadow as the only member in the organisation to know what he looks like is his partner Konan.

The other members are stood on the fingers and their partners are stood on the matching fingers of the other hand to them. One of the pairs is Itachi and Kisame, they seem to get alone with each other but they have the problem of who is in charge on missions. Its always Itachi, which Kisame complains about being unfair.

Another pair is the immortals. These two are Kakuzu and Hidan, one has a money obsession and the other one swears in nearly every sentence. Kakuzu complains at the loss of money Hidan's religion costs him to replace clothing.

Then there is the artists who are always on time for everything. Sasori is a puppet and he fights with puppets as well, he doesn't like to be late or be kept waiting. His partner is Deidara, whose art is clay that goes out in a bang! Deidara has an obsession with things being blown up.

The last set of partners is Zetsu, who shares his body with Etsu, or something like that, which argues a lot with Zetsu. Zetsu's partner is Tobi but Zetsu prefers working on his own. Tobi has the mental age of a five year old and always wears an orange mask with one eye hole and a black swirl on it.

Now we know the who the members are, we will move back to what they are doing on the statue.

It is the third day of the sealing ritual of the 6 tailed Bijuu, Rokubi no Raijuu, the host to this demon is surrounded in blue chakra which is sucking the demon out of their body and into the statue.

The host of the demon suffers excruciating pain during this process but in the end they die and forget the pain they have felt.

The eye of the statue is nearly fully open which shows that the three day sealing is nearly complete. When the eye has fully opened the blue chakra around the host vanishes into the statue and the empty body falls back to the ground. The eye glows a little to show that the Bijuu is sealed.

The members of the Akatsuki stretch out getting all the kinks out of their body and start to exit the cave, leaving Zetsu, and Etsu, behind to dispose of the body. The partners split of from the rest of the group and go to their own rooms and go to sleep on their single beds for the first time in seventy-two hours.

As Zetsu disposed of the body, -cough- ate -cough-, he left the cave to retire to his room.

The cave was quiet apart from the drip, drip, drip noise in the background. The eye that had just had the demon sealed into it glowed again, which it's not supposed to do, and then a flash of light left the eye closed.

Where the host was previously was a golden-yellow coloured weasel. Said weasel was the size of a medium sized dog, reason being if it was any bigger it would be harder to escape the base.

The Bijuu looked around the cave and found it rather boring so it decided to venture out into the Akatsuki's base.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you like it or not.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

The day after the sealing ritual was complete Pein went back to the cave to check on the statue, he normally checked on the statue each morning for a week after a sealing ritual just to make sure, only to find that the eye had closed meaning the Bijuu had got out.

Pein immediately left the cave and went into the meeting room to call the rest of the Akatsuki there. While he was waiting he sat in the chair at the end of the table and placed his chin on his clasped hands.

The last two members to enter the room was a sulking Tobi and a stressed Kisame. They took their seats next to their partners as the rest of the group turned to look at Pein and Konan.

Pein decided to let his shadow form drop as he trusted the group and started to speak. "As you all know we sealed the Six-Tailed Bijuu yesterday, but for some unknown reason the Bijuu has managed to break free."

Tobi sat up fully now instead of his slouched position, "Leader-sama? Why are you not a shadow?" He asked with such an innocence that you might wonder why he is in an evil organisation full of murderers.

Before anyone else could speak Kisame answered first, "Because, you idiot, he trusts us."

"Shut up you pet stealer" Was the only reply Kisame got before Tobi got up and stormed out of the room, leaving behind one ticked of leader, one annoyed Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki confused.

"I am only going to ask once. Why did on of my subordinates just storm out of the room and call you a pet stealer? Kisame?" Leader-sama asked more like ordered as he tried to refrain from yelling.

"Well it happened like this Leader-sama." Kisame then went on to say what happened.

_Flashback _

_Kisame was on his way to the meeting room but decided to take a detour past the kitchen to grab something to eat. As he entered said kitchen he saw Tobi stand up from a crouched position. _

_Kisame raised an eyebrow at the other when he turned to face the blue man. __"__Tobi, what are you doing?__"_

"_Tobi is a good boy. Why would Tobi be doing something?__"__ He slanted his head a little to the left side to give of an innocent aura. _

_Kisame looked closely at Tobi as if looking at him would make the other male confess what he is up to. __"__Okay then but we have a meeting now.__"_

"_Okay, I__'__ll be there in a minute.__"_

_As Kisame was leaving the room her heard, __"__You can come out mini-tachi. Mister evil shark-man has gone now.__"__ He also heard the purr (AN I do not know what noise weasels make, if anyone could please tell me.) for a reply._

_He turned around and saw Tobi petting the dog sized weasel and blinked, Tobi looked up and saw Kisame and blinked back with his one eye. _

_Kisame walked forward to Tobi, bent down and picked the weasel up by the scruff of the neck, and then turned around and walked out of the kitchen. _

_Tobi followed __'__Mister evil shark-man__'__ to the basement where the weasel was locked in._

_End flash back _

"Then I dragged Tobi here to the meeting that's why he was sulking before." Kisame finished his story and then watched the leader carefully.

A smirk formed on the leaders lips as he watched Kisame sweat under his stare, "You do know that was the Bijuu that escaped?"

"Umm, no sir." The blue man was sweating heavily now and Itachi had a disgusted look on his face from the sight.

"Well go and get it, then bring it to me here, the rest shall wait here for your return." With that said Pein turned to Konan and started a conversation. Kisame left after that to go and get the Bijuu.

By the time Kisame has returned, empty handed as well, Zetsu and Etsu had managed to get Tobi back into the room. The rooms occupants looked up as the door opened to reveal Kisame there without the Bijuu.

"Kisame, unless the Bijuu is now invisible, I would have thought you had failed to bring it." Leader-sama was obviously not a happy bunny.

"It wasn't in the basement, sir. I think it may have escaped." He flinched when the leader glared at him and looked towards Itachi for help. All he got was a shake of the head instead.

"Everyone go and get me that Bijuu." He and Konan then walked out of the room and split up to find the weasel.

Chapter one up, will be a few days before the next goes up.

Please review, I like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter two

Hello, my next chapter has been posted. I know before I said it would be a few days but I have been unwell.

Disclaimer:- I do not own cute little Naru-chan or his friends. Wish I did.

* * *

Chapter two 

It had been about 5 hours since everyone had split up and went searching for the weasel.

So far Leader-sama, had, searched every single bedroom in the base. He had searched under the beds, in the cupboards, through the draws and behind the curtains. The only thing he found remotely interesting was the bottle of lube under Sasori's bed, and a pink thong in Kisame's draws.

He had also searched every bathroom, in the shower, in the toilet, through the cupboards, and even checked the towel cupboard, which led to all the towels to fall out onto him and create a mini mountain on top of him.

He repeated the order of looking in this rooms three times due to the paranoia that the Bijuu would have gone in the room while he was away, which in all honesty it had.

On this search he found out that Sasori had plain lube, strawberry and also orange flavoured lube. Kisame not only had pink thongs, he also had yellow ones, two sets of frilly thongs and a whip.

Zetsu had rotten body parts under his bed, which he probably has due to midnight snacks. Itachi had five full body mirrors, and a draw full of make-up.

After the searching over three time in each room, being buried under towels trying to suffocate him to death twice and gaining a terrible twitch in his eye, he decided that he would go looking in the kitchen.

On his way to the kitchen he past a very stressed Deidara, whose hair looked like it was electrocuted, and a very smug Itachi, who had not noticed his hair which was now apparently bright orange.

--

It had been five hours since the members had split up and Itachi and Deidara found themselves in the Kitchen at the same time.

Itachi looked at Deidara and then turned his nose up into the air, "You lack silkiness."

Deidara looked at Itachi as if his hair suddenly became frizzy, "Excuse me?"

Itachi blinked, "Your hair lacks silkiness. We all know mine's better."

"Mine's better, everyone likes blondes." Dei-dei turned and pouted.

Itachi ignored him and started looking through the cupboards, as he went to check the sink Deidara went to look at the same time.

Itachi got annoyed so grabbed Deidara by the neck and pushed his head under the water that was in the sink. As the blonde tried to get his head out he put his hands in the sink to grab the other mans hand.

Itachi grabbed his sides laughing at the blonde, as he tried to get oxygen back in his lungs, as he looked like a drowned rat.

Both of the men started pushing each other and throwing things at the other. Dei-dei went to throw the toaster but the wire attached to it prevented him from doing it. He went to pull the plug out but ended up getting his finger stuck in the socket. Said finger happened to still be wet and the blonde ended up getting shocked.

The other man ran to the blonde and switched the socket off, and checking the other was still alive and breathing. Once he found out he was he started laughing at Deidara again as his hair was definitely not silky.

Deidara not happy with his shockingly new look went back to searching the cupboards, as he was searching the pot cupboard he did some hand seals before checking the black haired man was not facing his way and then finished his hand seals.

When the hand seals were finished Itachi had a new hair colour, which the blonde though he suited.

Both men had searched the whole kitchen themselves and decided to leave the kitchen, and mess, for someone else to look at.

* * *

Please reveiw. I like when peope tell me what they like and what the don't so I know how I should continue.

I love you all.

XSapphirexXxRoseX


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three

Tobi being the good boy he is decided to look for mini-tachi and then go off to play with her.

Tobi was looking in the basement were Kisame had placed the Weasel. The good boy that he is searched every place that something could get into and still didn't find 'tachi.

After six hours of searching Tobi went to see if he could find anything in Itachi's room, when he entered the room he looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. He was just leaving the room when he noticed that there was draws on the desk with a mirror on top.

The orange-mask wearer was just about to open the top draw when Itachi entered the room and shouted at him to stop.

"Tobi I'll open that draw." Itachi had sweat building up at the top of his forehead. His poor precious hair, building up sweat.

"Tobi is a good boy, so Tobi will do as he is told." As he was saying this he was making his way to the door when Itachi pulled the draw open….

…

…

BOOM!

…

…

Deidara popped up in the doorway, "Ha, that's what your precious make-up gets. You shouldn't of pushed me down… the… stairs… un."

The blonde man then burst out into fits of laughter at the sight inside the room. You would to if you saw it.

Itachi seemed to use the liquid make-up more that the powdered ones. His face was orange, due to the foundation, black, due to the eye-liner, and different types of colours, due to the purple nail polish and the eye-shadow and blusher.

Not only did his face look a mess but his hair was still bright orange as he obviously had not noticed the colour difference yet.

Tobi, who had turned to face Itachi to say goodbye before the bomb went off, had his mask covered in some of the make-up as well. He wasn't covered in the same amount of Itachi, so you could still see some of his mask underneath.

The masked-nin turned to the mirror and then spoke to the other two in the room, "Tobi is a pretty boy."

The orange haired nin glared at 'the pretty boy' as he noticed that his 21,000yen**(1) **worth of make-up was wasted.

Tobi decided to be a good boy and leave the room before he dies. As he was walking through the bass he found the mini-tachi slowly going towards the kitchen like he was stalking someone. (Poor Pein was right, previous chapter)

And as all good boys do he picked up the weasel and headed out into the garden with it to play.

--

While everyone had been looking for the Bijuu no-one, cough-Tobi-cough, could find it on their own.

Pein decided to call all nine members back to the meeting room to discuss how they could find the Bijuu.

When all members, including Tobi, had gathered they all sat down and tried to think of a way to capture the weasel.

"We could just blow the base up and then catch it as it escapes, un." Deidara offered.

Pein was quick to answer, "No Deidara! The statue would be destroyed as will the base."

"But we would have the Bijuu, un!"

"NO, and that is final." Leader-sama had started to develop a small tick in his eyebrow.

"How about we work together with our partners and split the base into five sections and each pair gets a section?" Itachi happily, if he was high, put in.

"That is a brilliant idea. Everyone do as Itachi says." As Leader-sama said this he didn't notice the tongue Itachi pulled at Deidara.

The group then split off into their pairs and went into their sections chosen.

--

The pairs split up to go search their designated sections which went like this…

Pein and Konan to check the bedrooms.

Itachi and Kisame to search the basement and the kitchen.

Sasori and Deidara to look in all five living rooms and the games room.

Kakuzu and Hidan to search the office's, halls and any closets attached to the halls.

Zetsu and Tobi need to search the outside of the base and a five mile parameter around it.

* * *

**(1) **21,000yen is about £100 in British money.

Please leave a review, I'll pay you with cookies.


	5. Chapter four

Hiya all. Sorry it's been a while since my last update, but I've been lazy.

* * *

Chapter four

Pein and Konan had decided that while one of them searched a room they were in, the other would stand at the doorway and watch the hallway in case the Bijuu appeared there.

So while Pein stood at the doorway and kept glancing along the hallway waiting for something to jump out at him, Konan was supposed to be searching Itachi's bedroom she was stood in front of the mirrors looking at herself from all angles.

She wasn't the only one looking at herself as the Leader had forgotten his job, to keep an eye on the halls, and was now watching the blue haired female pose to the mirrors she was looking at.

It was about five minutes of staring before Pein caught himself and the cleared his throat, "You look fine, now can we get back to searching?"

The only female in the room jumped and turned to face Leader-sama, a small blush staining her cheeks, "Yes, Leader-sama."

The silence was awkward between the two as they both continued looking.

By the time it came to the last bedroom to search they hadn't spoken a word to each other or even looked at the other. Their eyes never even manage to get to the others face before they were downcast, back at the floor.

Pein entered the room first and told Konan that both of them could search the room as it was the last room and it would be quicker if the both worked together. They both searched the room in silence, so both of them noticed the click of the door as it closed.

On the other side of door, the weasel walked away from said door, that it pushed shut. The door handle rattling meaning that the two on the inside of the room were trying to get out.

Back on the other side of the door, where the red haired man and blue haired woman were trying to get the door open, but said door automatically locked when it shut. Preventing them from breaking the door or trying to use jutsu's to open it. Since it was a ninja's bedroom.

After a while the bluenette woman gave up and went to sit on the desk chair. She watched her partner try to get the door open for a little while before sighing, "Guess we will have to wait for Zetsu to come and open the door with his key."

The male glanced at her, "Yeah, guess you're right."

He gave the door another try before also giving up and going to sit on the bed. An uncomfortable silence settled on the room and the occupants in it.

"So…" Konan started to say but stopped.

Pein looked over at her, "So?" he repeated, as well as silently asking to continue what she was going to say.

The woman let out another sigh, "What are we going to do now?"

"We sit and wait."

She nods her head, "We're going to be here a while."

After another short period of silence Konan looked at the red head, "Didn't you send Zetsu to search the area around the base?"

Pein looked startled for a minute, "Erm…"

"And didn't you send Tobi with him? Tobi always makes them play Hide and Seek for five hours when they're outside together."

"Erm…"

"And…" The blue haired woman was about to continue on when the leader's outburst silenced her.

"I get it already! We are going to be in here for a really long time." Pein took in a deep breath and held it before letting it back out. "Sorry I shouted at you."

Both of them sat in silence for about an hour or so when an idea came to her, "How about a game of truth or dare?"

Pein raised an eyebrow, "With two people?"

"Yep. It just needs different rules set down."

During their game they both discovered that they both had feelings for each other and that Zetsu's bed was the comfiest they've gone at it on so far. It also could have been that it was the ONLY bed that they have done it on so far. A word of warning to all the Akatsuki beds, BEWARE!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Itachi was in a bathroom in a shower. He was scrubbing shampoo into his hair as hard as possible as he had already got off all of the make-up. Now all he had to do was get his hair back to his silky black.

_Flashback _

_Itachi and Kisame had just finished searching the basement and were on their way to check the kitchen, when Itachi had got fed up of catching Kisame glancing at him every two minutes. _

"_What is it, Kisame?__"__ The orange haired man asked._

"_Umm__…__'__tachi?__"__ The blue skinned man asked._

"_Yes?__"_

"_You do know you have orange hair? Right?__"__ As he said this the blue man was starting to fear for his life, feeling the evil aura, more than the normal evil aura, coming off of his partner._

"_My hair is what colour?__"__ A small tick occurred above the shaped black eye brow. _

"_Umm__…__. Orange?__"_

_With that said Itachi stormed off to the nearest bathroom to look in a mirror._

_End flashback _

This leads us to were Itachi is in the shower scrubbing his hair for the tenth time and thinking of just dying his hair to make it easier for him. Hey, look on the bright side, er, dark side, yeah dark side… Itachi's hair is extra silky!

* * *

Hey people, tell me what you think.

Only a few chapters left to go. If I don't update soon you can shout at me if you like. I should only have two or three chapters left for this fic.

Love me.

xxx

xx

x


	6. Chapter five

Sorry for the long wait but I ended up getting bored and then when I came back to writing it school got in the way. So here is the next and lat chapter.

* * *

Previously

"_My hair is what colour?__"__ A small tick occurred above the shaped black eye brow. _

"_Umm__…__. Orange?__"_

_With that said Itachi stormed off to the nearest bathroom to look in a mirror._

_End flashback _

This leads us to were Itachi is in the shower scrubbing his hair for the tenth time and thinking of just dying his hair to make it easier for him. Hey, look on the bright side, er, dark side, yeah dark side, Itachi's hair is extra silky.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kisame had managed to find Itachi after a short while, well he guessed it was Itachi as he could hear the shower on through the door. He opened the bathroom door quietly, all the while the Jaws theme tune was playing in his head, and snuck into the bathroom. The door was shut just as quietly as it had been opened.

Kisame had always found Itachi attractive so when he saw him, through the steam that was in the room, in the shower he couldn't help himself. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing and managed to get into the shower behind the now black haired man. The blue skinned man grinned to himself as he noticed that the man in front of him was a few inches shorter than himself.

Itachi hadn't realised that he had let his guard down until he felt two hands placed onto his hips, which were way to big to be his own. He quickly turned around with the intent to kill the other until he found out that the other was Kisame.

The bathroom door was quickly thrown open and a fully naked Kisame was kicked out followed by a pissed Itachi with a small towel wrapped around his waist. The steam flowing out of the bathroom and around Itachi.

"What in the seventh circle of hell do you think you are doing?" By now Itachi was beyond angry and to prove it the water on his body was turning into steam.

The said man that had caused this anger was glancing quickly around for an escape route as Itachi was approaching him. Kami had decided to give our favourite blue man a break as the demon they were looking for came racing around the corner to run straight into Itachi, knocking him off balance and into Kisame.

By the time both men had managed to get their bearings they were both on the floor, well Kisame was and had a lap full of a naked Itachi whose towel had fallen off somewhere. That wasn't the best part for Kisame as the other mans lips were pressed against his own.

Kisame tested his luck by placing his hands on the others hips and pressed his lips harder against Itachi's. Itachi mewled into the kiss and draped his arms over Kisame's shoulders. The shorter male felt a tongue gently brush against the seam of his lips and slowly parted them to allow Kisame entrance, both not caring that they were still naked and making out in the middle of the hallway.

-------------------------

Sasori and Deidara were bored, they didn't want to look for the weasel as it was cutting into their time together. If you haven't guessed it already, these two are together. Sasori as the ever so stotic seme and Deidara and the ever so submissive uke.

They had already searched the living rooms and were just finishing searching the last games room.

Deidara was leaning over the bar to see if the weasel was behind it when he felt arms wrap around his waist and an all to familiar hardness press into the back of his thigh.

Sasori continued breathing against his little uke's ear, "We've finished searching everywhere we were told to, so what do you say to going to go search our play room?"

The blond turned around in his seme's hold and pouted up at him, "but I'm tired!" He whined.

The red head just grinned perverted-ly and dragged his protesting little blond off to their play room.

-------------------------

Kakuzu was searching the halls while Hidan was searching the closets. After a while of doing this they were bound to get bored. Wouldn't you?

They had both come to an agreement to take a break, and play a game of strip poker so they went into one of the closets so that nobody would interrupt their game.

Kakuzu who was addicted to money obviously was going to be better at playing the game. Which he proved true an hour later when Hidan was down to wearing only his boxers and he was still wearing his trousers and two tops.

Once the silver haired man had lost there wasn't much else that they could do so with the game over their break came to an end. Kakuzu went to grab the door handle only to find out that there wasn't one. Leaving the two immortals locked in on of the thirty closets for only Jashin knows how long till someone comes to let them out.

Poor Akatsuki, most members can't open a door. What do people learn these days?

At least the blankets in the closet will be comfy for them to lay down on, amongst other things.

-------------------------

Zetsu and Tobi had spent most of the day outside looking for the demon, which they could not locate. So after many hours of searching Tobi had managed to get Zetsu and Etsu to play hide and seek with him.

Tobi had gone to hide about an hour ago, while Zetsu was sitting under a tree talking to himself, while letting Tobi think that he was good at hiding. He wasn't as he was hiding in the same place Zetsu always finds him, in the shed.

"This is a bit unfair to him." Etsu was saying.

"Oh, how so?" Replied Zetsu.

"Letting him think he is good at this game, when really you wait two hours then 'find' him, just for him to hide in the same place again."

"Well when you day it that way… its his own fault."

Etsu then retreated further back into their shared mind as he wasn't going to finish the same argument that they always have. Leaving Zetsu to his own devices before he went to look for Tobi.

When he found the masked man, said man started to chat a mile a minute about how well he could hide and could they play that game again. Zetsu went back to his tree to wait the two hours, when he saw the demon exit the base. He followed the weasel for a short while before he became bored and captured the creature and took the demon to one of the securest cells. He locked the weasel in there for the Akatsuki to seal later on.

After another couple of hours Zetsu went and collected Tobi and told him that they had finished playing the game.

"But I still want to play! Can we play a different game? Can we pretty please?" Tobi whined to the other.

"We'll play tomorrow, but we need to go inside now!" Zetsu replied much to the masked mans displeasure.

-------------------------

A little while later when Zetsu went to retire to his room he opened his bedroom door to a sight that he'd rather not have seen.

Tobi stood behind the man and asked innocently and curiously, "What are they doing?"

Zetsu and Etsu both shouted at the same time, "What do you think you are doing on MY bed?"

Needlessly to say the two on said bed ran for it and into one of their own bedrooms.

After that Zetsu burned his bed and moved into Tobi's bedroom, much to Tobi's pleasure as he can now annoy Zetsu to play with more often. (Not in that way so heads out of the gutter.)

* * *

It's a little bit rushed so it might not be a good chapter but I'm thinking of writing an epologe though so that might be out at the end of the week or the week after.

Please review and tell me what you think about it.

XSapphirexXxRoseX


End file.
